Perimeter security systems are known for use in a wide variety of applications, including for counterterrorism and border security. Generally speaking, perimeter security systems include drawbacks such as being unwieldy and stationary. Such systems serve as passive defenses rather than play a role in proactive response management. Moreover, such systems are typically standalone and not integrated with other aspects of emergency response management.